


Trapped

by swimminghelicopter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, I Don't Even Know, I don't know, M/M, Minor Injuries, Murder, Murder Mystery, Or are these really?, Psychological Horror, Violence, i don't know what I am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimminghelicopter/pseuds/swimminghelicopter
Summary: Read and find out who will survive from this bloody game.Warning: DON'T BELIEVE EVERYTHING WRITTEN HERE, EVEN THE TAGS AND NOTES EXCEPT THE STORYLINE.Just read this story, promise you won't regret this.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, go ahead, read this until the end and feel free to scream at me.
> 
> Note: I do want to tag the villains but I'm afraid it'll give you too much hints.

Vacuo's heat was one of those things you want to get away from if you're not originally from there. However, that won't stop the gang from going there for their break.

"Ugh... I can't believe I agreed to go here." Blake glanced at Weiss, who was dragging Ruby off the train while complaining.

"Weiss, come on. If you still don't like this plan, why don't you go back to Atlas and stay there until our break is over?"

"Nora, I will throw Ruby at you and it will hurt."

"Weiss no, I thought you love me!" 

"Ruby, no."

Blake chuckled before turning to Jaune to take her bag from him. He looked like he was about to die right there because of the weight of those bag he carried with him and plus the deadly heat hitting him like a train. She felt sorry for him. At least, Ren was there to help the poor blond boy.

"I'm not gonna survive this." Jaune grumbled as he set down his friend's things on the nearest bench he found.

Nora appeared next to him and grinned, "Aww, admit it Jaune, you just really wish Pyrrha was here with you, aren't you? That's why you go grumpy around..."

"Shut up, Nora." Jaune pushed her towards Ren.

It was true though. Pyrrha was supposed to go with them but she said she have to go to Argus. Jaune wanted to follow her but the redheaded girl insisted him to join the other.

So tragic...

Or maybe not...

Blake sat on the other side of the long bench and looked at Ruby, who was trying to calm Weiss down. She then asked Ruby, "Anything from Yang?"

Ruby shook her head, "No. She hasn't texted me back since yesterday. I kinda worried now."

"Maybe we shouldn't let her with her surprised plan..." Weiss huffed. She really don't like heat.

"Weiss... don't be like that. Let her have this. I'm sure it'll be fun."

Thinkin how long have Yang been waiting for this opportunity, well... she deserved it. Blake hummed and tapped her bag while looking outside the Vacuo train station. Now, they have to wait for Yang and Sun to pick them up to the hotel she had rented for them but the heat really made Blake wanted to go back to Vale.

Ruby and Weiss were still talking about Yang. Yeah, they have let Yang went to Vacuo a day early before them to set up her surprise plan. The thing was... she refused to even give them a single hint about it. Not even Ruby get to know. To be honest, Blake felt uneasy whenever that blonde girl keeping secrets. It can be terrifying.

Blake shook her head to push away the bad thoughts from her mind.

Half an hour after trying to fight the heat away, the said blonde girl arrived at the station with a big smile on her face with Sun and Sage following behind.

"There you are! I thought you're gonna let us die here!" Nora roared before Ren pulled her away from Yang.

"Yang! Sun, Sage! You guys here!"

"Hey!"

"Hi guys." Yang waved at them before giving Ruby a hug.

"So... Yang, you said you'll tell us about the big plan. What is it then?" Blake asked with curiosity and all of them looked atat Yang, hoping for an answer.

Unfortunately, Yang just smiled and said, "Sorry guys! I changed my mind."

"What!? You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. It's not really a big deal... and it'll be set up the day after tomorrow."

Nora groaned, "Ughh I don't wanna wait!"

"Yang..."

"Yes I know I promised but I have something for us to check out together first!"

Blake, Weiss, Ren and Jaune shared a look before turning to Yang again. Sun and Sage looked unsure. They assumed that those two already knew what Yang was going to say.

"Go ahead, Yang! Tell us! Tell me!" Nora urged.

"Yang I don't think they'll like it." Sun said to Yang.

"Shush..."

"Yang what is it?" Ruby asked her sister.

Yang grinned before she pulled out something from her bag and said, "We're going to the abandoned manor not far from this town!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yang!"

"Yang, no."

"Hey, okay, listen, guys... someone offered me this after I've done with my plan last night. I thought it'll be awesome!"

"It's dangerous." Weiss argued and the others immediately agreed with her.

"I like it!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora no."

"You have to go!"

"Yang, I don't think it's a great idea."

"Guys please..."

...

Unknown to them, there was a someone watching them from afar while Yang still try to convince them all.

"She's talking about it to them now." Rough voice came from him as he spoke to the phone he's holding.

"Good. Let's hope they'll agreed to this." Feminine voice replied from the device.

"It definitely gonna be fun." "It will. Now, go before they saw you." "Got it. I'll be there to get ready." The guys laughed as he ended the call, turning his phone off and walked away.

...

They were on their way to the place they will be staying that night. Then Blake noticed something.

"Ren? Something's wrong?" Blake asked the frowning black haired guy as he stared at the pictures of the abandoned manor they'll be going tomorrow evening.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He muttered to her.

"Well, you're not the only one." Blake replied as she tookwas those pictures from Ren to hand them back to Yang later after they arrive at the hotel.

"We can't go. It's really stupid." Weiss interrupted.

"I agreed but..."

"Ugh..."

"This is really stupid."

...

"Hey, Sun?" Blake stopped him before he walked out from the lobby.

"Oh what's up, Blake?" He smiled as he motioned Sage to go back home first. Sage nodded in understanding and walked away.

"Just wanna ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"Do you have any idea what Yang's plan is?"

"No. She just asked me about the town and just run off. Sorry, Blake... I don't know anything."

"It's okay. I just really curious. You know how Yang sometimes..."

"She can be out of control but hey... nothing bad is goin to happen. Me and my boys will be there too. You've got nothing to be afraid of!"

Blake laughed, "Don't be cocky, please."

"I'm not. I'm just being honest, ya know."

"Stop it."

"No way... heh... hey you should join your gang. You guys really need to rest."

"Yeah you're right. See you guys tomorrow."

Sun waved before he turned around and walked out from the building.

.  
.  
.

Yang watched the two of them from the stairs. She bit her lips, feeling hesitated and nervous about what will happen next. Not gonna lie but... she felt something bad... really, really bad will happen. Everything will go wrong. She will mess everything up and everyone will be pissed at her.

Something will happen but what is it?

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LET THE GAME BEGIN!

The next day...

5.00 p.m.

"This is really a bad idea."

"Nope, it's not."

They were now standing in front of the said manor. It was really big and abandoned with how it was surrounded with bushes and long grasses. 

"It's way more bigger than yours in Atlas." Ruby told Weiss.

"Quiet you."

"So what are we gonna do here?" Nora asked Yang.

Yang turned around to face her friends, "Oh ya know, just like in the movies, we're just gonna check around. Who knows we might find something interesting."

"Yang, this place isn't meant to mess around."

"I know that, Blake."

"What if there's a ghost in there?" Jaune said.

"Jaune, dude, what are you? Five?" Sun laughed.

Jaune turned to Sun and his friends, who were laughing, "Hey, we don't know what is in there. It could be dangerous!"

"You just scared." Neptune said to him.

"I'm not!" Jaune grumbled, "I wish I was with Pyrrha now."

"Guys, calm down. Yes, Jaune's right but don't worry! You know I won't let anything bad happens to you guys."

"Uh huh?" Weiss huffed, "Yang, you made us left our phones back in the van. I swear if we got into something bad because of you, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Ohhh, the Schnee can curse." Sun snickered before he went hiding behind Scarlet and Neptune when Weiss trying to hit him.

Yang sighed and opened the rusty gate, "Okay, let's go now!" She then leaded them to the porch.

Ruby looked around, "Wow, this place is really scary."

Yang chuckled and said, "Yup, it really i- uhh hey the doorknobs broke."

The others moved and saw the doors slightly opened.

"Looks like something had broke in." Scarlet leaned closer to inspect the cracks on the door.

"How do you know?" Yang asked him.

"Just look at these... looks like these doors got hit by hard object but this could be happened long ago." 

"Oh we should go back." Jaune urged and Ren nodded.

"Nope! We won't!." Yang pushed the doors open, although she nearly flinched when she heard the creaking sounds came from her action.

Yup, this is really a bad idea but she was almost there. She knew the consequences but she can't turn back now. 

"Yang, don't be stupid!"

"Guys please just trust me. Plus, I brought this with me." Yang held up a taser and showed to her gang.

Ruby's eyes widened when she recognized the thing her sisterhead was holding, "Yang, isn't that..."

"Shush, Rubes... they don't need to know about that."

Nora stepped next to Yang, "Okay, you have weapon but... what about us?" 

"Hmmm.... I only brought this one sooo... nothing?" They groaned in disappointment when Yang just smiled sheepishly at them.

"Yang, just because you have that, that doesn't mean we are safe here."

"I know... I know..."

"Yang, I swear..."

"Hey, I'll keep you guys safe, okay? I promise."

"You better!" Weiss warned her.

Ren stepped up and tilted his head, "So are we gonna stick together or separated?"

Yang shrugged, "I dunno... hmm... it's up to you guys."

"I think we should separated. It's the fastest way to get out from here. Or this blonde oaf won't let us leave."

Yang stared at Weiss for a momentada, "You sure? I mean, if we stick together, I can-"

"Weiss' right. I don't really think Yang being the protector could work." 

"Ouch... that really hurt, ya know that, Blake? Ouch. Can't believe you're underestimating your best friend." She muttered the last part as she turned away from her black haired friend.

"Okay then! Choose your partner!" Nora pulled Ren close to her and said, "Ren's with me!"

"Ruby's with me." Weiss decided.

"AwwwI Weiss!"

"Shut up, Ruby."

Scarlet nudged Sage gently and Sage nodded, "We're goin together."

Sun smirked and faced Blake, "Okay, Blake! Be my partner!"

Neptune gasped, "Dude! I thought we're going in there together!"

Sun just shrugged, "Whoops... I'm sorry."

Yang cleared her throat loudly, bringing all the attention back to her, "Then... Neptune, you're with Jaune."

"WHAT!?" The two said boys gaped at Yang.

"I'm serious. Now you all can go inside."

"Wait!" Blake stopped Yang.

"What is it, Blake?"

"Yang, you don't have a partner. You should come with me."

"WhatI?"

"You heard me. Now come on."

Yang sighed, "Oh Blake... I can't be a thirdwheeler."

"Wha!? Yang! Don't be stupid!"

"Blake..."

"Yang, no."

"I'm good! Really!"

"No."

Ruby leaned close to Weiss, and whispered, "Should we... do something?"

Weiss rubbed her face before she replied, "How about no? We just wait until they know about Yang and her hopeless love."

Ruby winced in sympathy, "Ohh... okayyy..."

"Ughh, Blake... okay. Fine! I'll go with you two." Yang bit her lips, regretting all her decision today.

"Well, I don't mind." Sun laughed when Blake pushed Yang into the house.

"Blake! Stop it! Oww!"

Weiss looked around the messy lawn before following her friends into the manor, "Turn on your flashlights... it's getting dark. Nora! Be careful!"

....

The moment they've disappeared inside, a feminine figure appeared out from the thicc bushes, she smiled, "Let the game.... begin."

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm so nervous about this... oh and I don't know why I tagged the bees when I'm not even sure about their relationship here! Pls forgive me!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY!

5.15 p. m. 

The gang separated and each pair heading to different areas. All they have to do was just to look around and then get out of there as fast as possible. 

Ruby, Weiss, Ren and Nora decided to go to the second floor. Jaune and Neptune was still arguing where will they go although they were heading further to the third floor with Scarlet and Sage. Meanwhile, Blake, Sun and Yang stayed in the main floor. 

"Might take us awhile to get out of here."

"Well, this place is huge!"

"And hella creepy. I don't like it." Blake grimaced as she looked around. She glanced at Yang, who had gone strangely quiet. 

Blake narrowed her eyes, "Yang?"

Yang didn't react at first, so Blake bumped her shoulder against the blonde girl besides her to get her attention. 

"E-eh!?"

"You okay? "

Yang looked confused before her eyes widened for a second. She laughed and shook her head, "Of... of course i am. Why asked?"

"Is there something wrong?"

Yang bit her bottom lip and looked at Sun who was busy in front of them, taking a moment before she replied, "Blake... I... "

Yang seemed so conflicted and it made Blake worried about her friend, "Yang, what is it? "

"Blake. I'm so sorry. "

"What? For wh-"

"Uhh guys? " Both of them stopped when they saw Sun was now froze like a statue. Blake stepped up to his side, "Hey, what is it?.... Ohh... " Blake's voice trailed off when she finally saw what have made Sun stopped there. 

There was someone standing a few metres from them. Clad in a very thicc brown jacket, wearing a motorcyclist's helmet that hid their entire face and what most terrifying was... they were holding a knife. 

"Wh-who's that?"

The guy lunged towards Sun and attacked him with the knife they were holding. 

"Sun, watch out! "

"GAHH! " Sun barely managed to dodge the knife and got his left arm a cut. 

"RUN! " Yang yelled as she dragged both Blake and Sun away. 

"Yang! oh my god! i thought you said there's no one here!!! "

"This isn't a perfect time to yelled at me! RUN! "

"Who the fuck is that!? "

"DON'T ASK ME!!! HOW COULD I KNOW!! "

"I'm gonna kill you, ! "

"Shit, he's behind us!! "

They ran through the hallway until Yang abruptly stopped. She picked up a wooden chair from the floor and threw it to the mysterious guy. 

"Yang! " Blake panicked when Yang pinned the guy on the floor with the broken chair.

Yang struggled, "Shit! Go to others and GET OUT!"

"BUT! "

"We won't make it to them together, i have to hold him... plus... i have my taser." 

Blake gasped, "W... wait, Yang! I..! "

"Go! "

"Yang, don't be stupid! "

"I said go! " Yang shouted again before the guy under her kicked her in the face. 

"Yang! "

"GO!! " 

Sun hesitated but he knew he had no choice... Yang had given them a chance, so he grabbed Blake's arm, "Yang! we'll come back!! "

Sun! wait no!! Yang! "

Yang closed her eyes while her hand tried to block the knife from her face. Her other hand reached for the taser from her belt but she found nothing. The taser wasn't with her anymore. She froze instantly... 

.....

Blake's heart nearly stopped when she heard a scream came from where they left Yang with some crazy guy. The scream that obviously belonged to Yang. 

"I... IT'S YANG! Sun, we have to go back there! " Blake tried to escape from Sun's grasp.

"Blake! w-we can't! Not now!! "

They arrived at the main area and lucky for them, the rest of their friends were there, panicked and confused. They must have heard the three of them yelling from afar. 

"Blake! Sun! what's happening!? where's Yang!? "

"Somebody's here with us! and he tried to attack us!"

"We have to go back there! "

"What!? "

"We have to go to Yang!! "

"You left Yang there! Now let's go, guys!! "

They all heading to the hallway where they met with the helmet guy and what they found there really, really disturbing. 

Yang's laying on the floor, covered in blood and not moving but the helmet guy had disappeared. 

No one dared to come closer to Yang. Ruby fell on her knees, Blake covered her mouth in shocked, Weiss tried to close her eyes. They were too late. 

"Sh-she dead? " Nora gripped Ren's arm with fear and tried to hold her tears. 

"She... she can't be dead! "

"we... we have to get out! " Jaune told them. 

"We can't leave Yang here! "

"We have to get out first! you said there's a guy with a knife here! That's dangerous! Who knows there might be more than just that guy yoi said! or what are their attention to kill us! "

"Jaune's right!"

"but! " Blake wanted to believe that Yang was still alive but with Yang's lifeless body laying in front of her... 

Then they heard footsteps echoing but they couldn't tell where it came from. It sounds like the footsteps came from everywhere. 

Jaune was the first one who ran to the main doors. He tried to pull the doors open but... it was locked. 

"GODDAMNIT! "

"No... don't tell me... "

"These were locked. "

"How!? " Sun tried to kicked it open but failed. 

"We trapped. "

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, it has to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

"No... no no no, we can't be trapped! " "What do we do now?!" They were all panicking, scared and confused. They were trapped in an old mansion with some crazy guy that had killed Yang and probably planning to kill the rest of them too. Who was that guy? Did they followed them? What did they want?

"This is all my fault." Blake gripped her hair with both hands, still disturbed by Yang's horrible death.

Weiss, who was standing closest to Blake, heard what the black haired girl had said, "Blake... "

"It's all my fault! Yang wouldn't be dead if I-! "

"Blake, don't! This isn't the right time to blame yourself!"

"That's right! " Sun agreed, "Because this is all Yang's fault! it's all hers! She made us came here and now, we're all gonna die. "

"Sun-"

"Uhh guys... where is Ruby? "

Wait...

They looked around and finally noticed that the said girl were nowhere to be seen. Oh no...

"Ruby? "

"Ruby!"

Weiss called her name louder and she didn't received any response.

"Where did she go? "

"She was here, i swear! Next to me!, " Nora pointed to the spot where Ruby should've been.

"I didn't even notice she's gone. " Ren said, frowning at how careless he was. He should've known but maybe he was too panicked to notice.

"Wait... "

They were all went silent after Blake signaled them to stop.

"What it is? "

"Did you guys hear that? " She asked them. She swore she heard something shuffling.

"uhhh hear... what? "

They watched as Blake walked further to the hallway, and stopped. Something had caught her attention. She pointed her flashlight to the wall to her left. A gasp escaped from her mouth, catching all her friends' concern.

"Blake? "

"Guys..."

Weiss walked up to Blake, with the rest of the gang following, "Blake, what- oh my gods! "

They looked horrified after seeing the wall that filled with their names written in dark red liquid and what had really scared them the most was that Yang's name got crossed out. This brought more fear to them.

"We're gonna die... "

"No, i... i don't wanna die!"

"Ruby... she ... she's still missing! "

"Forget about her... she might be dead now. "

"we have to find her! "

"Weiss, it's dangerous!... I think it's the best if we-"

"No! maybe she g-got lost or... wandering off... if you don't want to go, I'll go alone! "

"Weiss, no. " Blake stopped Weiss before she could even walked away. "Blake... We have to find her."

"Fine. " Jaune finally spoke up, "This is really stupid but i think we have to give our best shot. Maybe we can stop this guy."

"Dude, i don't wanna get killed!"

"That's the stupidest decision I've ever heard from you, Jaune. " Ren muttered before Nora nudged him.

"So you rather lose another of our friends?"

"Fine, but if we are the last victims, I'm gonna kill you first before this monster could. "

Surprisingly, Jaune didn't even look afraid of Sun's threat.

"Okay, enough! we'll look around again but really quick this time! If we still can't find Ruby, We'll get out. "

.....

"Mmmmphhhh!!! "

"Quiet! or they'll hear you. "

"m-mphhh! "

"I'm sorry but you have to die. "

_Click_

"mphh!! "

"Goodnight. "

_...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i know... this is so stupid. VERY, VERY STUPID, I CAN'T EVEN-
> 
> now... who will be the next victim ?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just want to let you guys know....
> 
> PLEASE!
> 
> DON'T BELIEVE EVERYTHING I SAID HERE
> 
> DON'T BELIEVE EVERYTHING I TOLD YOU
> 
> DON'T
> 
> NO MATTER! WHAT


End file.
